El regalo
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Two-shot: Yuushi es un tensai, eso esta más que claro. Sin embargo, ahora está atrapado en un pequeño dilema que parece no tener solución. Dedicado a Sakuno12 y a Gakuto por sus cumpleaños!
1. El primer paquete

Hooola! Yo de nuevo aquí, y esta vez con un two-shot dedicado a dos personitas muy queridas para mí, que cumplen en este mes. Este capi va dedicado a **Sakuno12. Feliz cumpleaños, sempai! ^0^ **el segundo capi será para la otra personita, aunque quienes me conocen ya deben de saber para quien sera en fin, espero que les guste y que me hagan feliz con algún review! .

* * *

**Primer paquete**

Tamborilleo impaciente con los dedos sobre la fría superficie de la mesa. Afuera llueve a cántaros, hace frío y yo, yo me estoy sintiendo solo. Solo, ¡sí! De remate, estoy sin ideas en el único momento en el que tengo tiempo libre para ponerme a pensar en qué le regalaré a mi cereza consentida, que por cierto, ahora vive al otro lado del globo terráqueo. Ahora que mis padres me han mandado a estudiar a Inglaterra, me es muy difícil pensar en regalos que sean lo suficientemente especiales como para dárselos a Gakuto, pero que a la vez sean posibles de realizar. Lo admito, es difícil hasta para alguien como yo, porque no hay manera de que le regale algo tan común como una tarjeta, después de todo yo soy el grandioso Oshitari Yuushi. Además, hay que considerar también que Gakuto no aceptará _solo_ una tarjeta. Aquí ya hay que pensar en algo mejor si se quiere que mi caprichoso pelicereza no se ofenda. Y en eso mismo estoy: pensando en algo mejor. Revuelvo aburrido en mi café. En circunstancias _normales_ habría pedido un té o hasta tal vez algo frío, pero los estudios en la universidad inglesa no son lo mismo que la preparatoria japonesa, y están requeriendo mucho esfuerzo. Siento miradas clavarse en mí. De seguro son, si no de las meseras, de algunas clientas que también han elegido ir a este café. Molesta, más que nada porque me impiden concentrarme. ¿Qué regalarle a una cereza que está al final del continente asiático?

Me fijo en unas revistas que están sobre la mesa de manera esparcida y tomo una de ellas. Pasarelas, nada que me interesa. La vuelvo a dejar en su lugar y tomo otra. Mi suerte empeora: una revista de esas que las adolescentes, que no tienen nada mejor que chismear en la vida de las estrellas, adquieren. Genial, ¿qué habrá esta vez? ¿Paris Hilton perdió a su perrito faldero, Robert Pattinson muere aplastado por una avalancha de niñas enamoradas o los Jonas Brother (que en paz descanse su fama) van a dar un concierto en Perú? Ya estoy por devolver la revista y por tomar otra, cuando un título bastante llamativo capta mi atención. _"¡El regalo perfecto para tu chico! El top ten del año, encuesta por Fallon Kristerson." _

Me giro con cuidado, a la derecha, a la izquierda. No, las chicas ya no me están observando. ¿Regalo perfecto para tu chico? Bueno, Gakuto es un chico... No puedo creerlo, esto sí que es caer bajo, pero ya qué más da. Veamos... _Hay todo tipo de regalos para todo tipo de chicos_, bla bla bla... Esto no me interesa. Volteo una vez más para ir seguro que nadie me atrape con esta revista adolescente. Sigamos.

_**10) Una tarjeta **__Un saludo cariñoso y de corazón no está nunca de más, pero esto va más como acompañamiento, en especial si tu niño es exigente._

De ninguna manera.

_**9) Una gorra**__ Fácil de adquirir, pequeño y están de moda. _

Tiene ya demasiadas, y no le llamaría mucho la atención, que digamos. Esperemos que encuentre algo en las próximas opciones.

_**8) Entradas al concierto de su banda favorita/partido de su equipo favorito **__Imposible que no le guste, porque si no es la música, es el deporte, y si no, ya puedes llevarlo a un museo , una galería, etc._

Next!

_**7) Entradas al cine**__Romántica, acción, comedia, terror, lo que sea, siempre y cuando sea solo contigo._

Él es el que siempre me lleva al cine, y yo ya estoy comenzando a dudar que esto me ayude. Pero igual decido seguir leyendo.

_**6) Una caja de chocolates **__Es comida, es rico y desaparece rápido._

Esos es lo que, todos los que no saben qué regalarle, le regalan. Definitivamente es el "Regalo por exelencia para chicos como Gakuto", pero yo debo ser mejor que eso, después de todo soy su novio.

_**5)**__**Una colonia/ un perfume **__Nunca sobran y siempre hay ocación para usarlos y regalarlos. Son una buena opción y no necesariamente tienen que ser Benetton o una de esas marcas que te dejan misio luego de adquirir una muestra._

Las odia, las odio en él. De ninguna manera, además de que sería muy difícil mandarlas por correo.

_**4)**_ _**Un skate **__Admítanlo, casi todos los chicos corren skate hoy en día, y si no, no tienen nada en contra de aprender._

Tiene tres, con eso lo digo todo.

_**3) Un polo de su marca favorita **__No es que lo hombres no tengan interés por la moda, pero es algo siempre factible, que a casi cualquiera, acordando con los gustos, se le puede regalar. _

No, me mata y para colmo se ofende. Decido ya ir pidiendo la cuenta, algo me dice que me iré pronto de este local. Llamo a una mesera que pasaba cerca, tapando la revista con mi libro de biología humana (Sí, voy a ser doctor). Paso la página y le doy una última oportunidad a la revista.

_**2) Un recuerdo tuyo **__¡Es tu chico! De seguro le gustará tener algo bonito que le recuerde siempre a ti._

Rendido estoy por triturar esta inservible revista, decidiéndome por fin por devolverla e irme de este café, cuando llego a leer la última opción. Primero pienso que es la menos factible, pero luego lo considero seriamente por un instante, y después tengo que sonreir. Mi dilema por fin se ha resuelto, el tensai lo ha vuelto a lograr.


	2. El segundo paquete

Segundo capi, dedicado aaa... **Gakuto! **

**Happy B-day Gaku, mi preciosa cerecita violable! XD **

Nota: recuerden que Yuushi está en Inglaterra lo digo x si hay alguien con la memoria igual que yo y olvidó lo detalles del capi enterior -.-UUU

* * *

**Segundo paquete**

Estoy comenzando a impacientarme. O creo que ya lo estoy desde hace media hora, solo que hace media hora no se notaba tanto, ni era muy justificado. Pero ahora sí, porque ya son las doce ... ¡y tres minutos! Digo, Yuushi se está retrasando ¡tres minutos! ...y él nunca se ha retrasado cuando se trata de llamarme por mi cumpleaños. No es que durante el resto del año no me llamase, pero mi cumpleaños es mi cumpleaños, mi cumple en el que nos quedamos hablanod por horas (o yo me quedo hablando por horas... Da lo mismo). Pero este año se está retrasando, ¡maldita sea, cuatro minutos! Desdichado sea el hecho de que no estudie en una universidad en Tokio, sabe Dios (o sus padres) por qué se fue (o lo mandaron sus padre, otra vez...) al extranjero. ¿A qué país viajó? ¿Francia? ¿Inglaterra? No, creo que era Alemania. No lo sé, no importa, lo que importa es que ¡SE OLVIDÓ DE MÍ, MIL VECES DEMONIOS Y MALDITA SEA ALEMANIA!

Ahora ya completamente impaciente, me dirijo a la cocina y me consigo una cerveza de la refri. Sí, ya sé, beber es malo y toda es vaina. ¿Y qué? Separar a tu hijo de tu novio también. ¡Rayos! Siempre supe que no les caía bien a los padres de Yuushi, pero ni que fuera para tanto... Aunque puede también que él se haya resentido por haberme olvidado de llamarle por año nuevo, pero de eso ya hace más de medio año. No, no puede ser eso. Mierda, ni siquiera he recibido un correo o mi regalo de parte suya. O tal vez se le olvidó por estar demasiado ocupado tirándose a alguna de sus compañeras de facultad. No sería nada nuevo, por cierto.

Rápido vuelvo a la sala, el teléfono sigue intacto y silencioso. Demonios... Observo los papeles y envoltorios que dejé esparcidos por el suelo, ya no hay regalo que no he desempacado, así como el de Yuushi también lo estaría si hubiera llegado. Sobre el sofá está acomodado el elefante de peluche gigante que me regaló Jiroh. Otra ironía en contra de mi estatura, que por cierto sigue siendo casi la misma desde mi segundo año de preparatoria. Me tiro en el sofá, abrazando (o tratando de) mi elefante de felpa, derramando accidentalmente un poco de mi bebida fría. Si Yuushi viera mi apartamente, le daría un infarto o algo cercano.

Doce y veinte, doce y veinte... ¡DOCE Y VEINTE! ¿Lo llamo? ¡No, de ninguna manera! Él me tiene que llamar a mí. Vaya, nunca creí que acabaría chillando de histérico, los vecinos deben de ya estar llamando a los del manicomio, o por lo menos deben de estar odiándome.

Me hundo entre los almohadones, abrazando aún más fuerte mi elefante, al que decidí no ponerle nombre, sin importarme lo mucho que Jiroh insistía en que se llamaba Pipo. ¿En serio Yuushi se olvidó de mí? ¿¡DE MÍ! Me tapo la cara con el elefante sin nombre, para segundos después pararme de un salto. Alguien está tacando el timbre. Pobre desgraciado si es para molestar, más le vale que traiga consigo un regalo bueno. Poniendo la mejor de mis muecas me voy a abrirle.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, cerecita!

-...-, el idiota me vino a visitar. ¿Dejo que me abrace o me tiro yo a sus brazos?


End file.
